1000 demonios
by B.S syndrome
Summary: Fic inspirado en la canción "1000 demonios" de Moderatto. Cada parte de la canción habla de una pareja de Twilight. De los demonios que atormentan su relación, de esos 1000 demonios.
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A: bueno, este es el primer fic que subo!! Así que espero que les guste y que lo disfruten! La canción pertenece a Moderatto. Los personajes son todos de Stephanie Meyer. Las ideas todas mías.

* * *

**

1000 demonios

"_Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte  
lo que siento y siempre elijo la peor…"_

Sí, siempre elijo la peor forma de decirle lo que siento. Soy un idiota. Me odio por ser idiota y la odio a ella por amar a un idiota aún más grande que yo. Cada vez que abro la boca tengo que tocar el tema. Y yo, Jacob Black, pierdo a mi amiga Bella Swan por hablar de amor.

Yo, hablar de amor? Eso no se piensa de mí. Nadie lo piensa, ni siquiera yo. O no se pensaba.

Ya no, ahora es diferente, todo es diferente desde que conocí a esa chica de cabello castaño que me hipnotiza y me deja loco. Realmente que lo hace, sí. Me deja loco. Me encanta esa sensación, y al mismo tiempo la odio. Solo podría describirlo con la misma palabra: loco.

Y la verdad, al pensar lo que digo, sé que estoy en lo cierto, soy un idiota.

Pero es mentira que odio a Bella. No puedo. A veces creo odiarla y me siento… "feliz". Sí, porque así quizá la olvidaría, pero no, no puedo, y eso nunca va a pasar.

Y es que simplemente no puedo pensar en otras chicas! Ella es mi todo. Está presente en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y eso lo sabe toda la manada.

Es difícil esconder de ellos lo que pienso, o lo que siento.

Sí, tengo mil maneras de decirte lo que siento. Quizá millones. He pensado tanto en ello que cada día invento cinco formas más. Pero siempre elijo la peor. Siempre.

Soy un idiota tratando de seducirla, tratando de convencerla de que me quiere, tratando de convencerme de que me quiere. O soy un niño inmaduro, un niño celoso de un estúpido vampiro, celoso de que un chupasangre esté con mi chica, con la chica que debería besarme a mi en vez de a una maldita y suertuda sanguijuela. Soy un chico un poco tímido, algo avergonzado por lo que va a decir, pero que al fin, lo dirá. Que al fin dirá lo que siente, porque ya no soporta mas guardarse sus sentimientos. O un inoportuno, tratando de hablar cuando debe, pero que no aguanta y debe incomodar a su mejor amiga para hablar de emociones ridículas.

Qué demonios, odio esto. Duele. Se siente el dolor dentro de cada pensamiento, dentro de cada palabra que digo. Pero es como una droga, adictiva. Es un dolor adictivo, que me seduce y me lleva a seguir probándola. El amor es adictivo. Maldito amor. Y si esto es amor, que me lleve un vampiro. Sí, quizá me mate, o quizá me transforme, de todas formas no puede ser peor que lo que es ahora.

O sí?


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A: Hola! Jeje, bueno, aquí subo el segundo cap. de 1000 demonios. Espero que les guste. Si tienen algo que decir.. un review lo arregla todo! ;) Críticas constructivas, alabos, regalos.. xD Jajaja. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la canción a Moderatto, y lo demás a mí!

* * *

**

1000 demonios

"_Así soy yo, un cobarde manipulador"_

Un cobarde manipulador. Eso lo resume todo. Aunque si realmente quisiera un resumen podría dejar una palabra que explique todo: manipulador. Quizá "cobarde manipulador" no era un resumen, sino un causa-consecuencia. Porque soy un manipulador, y como consecuencia un cobarde.

Un cobarde que no se atreve a dejar que los demás sientan algo real, algo autentico.

Un cobarde que le teme a las emociones fuertes, y que por eso priva a sus conocidos de éstas.

Soy un manipulador. Uso mi poder para evitar dolor, pero termino causando más.

Siempre sale peor de lo que empieza.

Quizá si pudiera alejar este miedo… Todo sería más fácil. Pero no, soy un cobarde, soy un manipulador.

Y ella lo complica todo aún más. Hago que no sienta lo que realmente siente, su enojo, su decepción, su tristeza, su rabia. Esas emociones que siente de una forma negativa hacia mí.

Trata de decírmelo, pero yo se lo impido. Ella no puede resistirse a mis poderes, y claro, termina por callar. Olvida lo que realmente siente por un momento, provocado por mí. Y luego olvida para siempre, decidido por ella.

Porque ella me ama, y yo solo le devuelvo todo lo contrario que me da. La amo incondicionalmente, pero no la quiero ver sufrir! Por eso la… manipulo.

Odio esa palabra, pero es la palabra correcta.

Me he dado cuenta de que esto que le hago está mal, porque ella misma ha tratado de decírmelo. Pero para variar, yo se lo he impedido. Sentía lo que ella sentía. La desesperación por decirme algo que sabía que no iba a poder decir…

-Jasper-dijo Alice con voz afligida. Yo la miré y supe que estaba triste. Me concentré y comencé a calmarla.

-No, Jasper... No-dijo ella tratando de obviar mis poderes. No le hice caso.

-Jasper, no!-gritó-trato de decirte algo y tu me haces esto?! … No ves que cuando tú no estés voy a sufrir más?-ella tenía razón. Me sentía tan culpable… - Por favor-pidió ella. Bajé la cabeza y me detuve.

-Gracias-no la miré pero supe que me sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no reflejara lo que realmente sentía. Era típico de Alice. Se había acostumbrado…

Siento la necesidad de protegerla. Siento como que ella no fuera capaz de protegerse sola de sus sentimientos. Como que fuera débil, susceptible.

Pero le hago eso porque la quiero, porque la quiero a más que nada en este mundo. Y no puedo dejar que algo le pase, si le pasara algo… Me sentiría simplemente fatal.

Lo que pocos saben es que YO hago que Alice esté siempre feliz. Ella no es así. Yo le creé una mascara.

Todos piensan que ella es una persona muy feliz, alegre. Pero ella no es así, ha sufrido por muchas cosas. Sufrió muchísimo, antes de conocerme.

Es por eso que me dije a mi mismo que nunca más volvería a verla así, destrozada, infeliz…

Pero me estoy empezando a dar cuenta, que quizá le estoy haciendo un mal mayor al no dejar que sienta cosas tristes. Porque cada vez que estoy lejos de ella, y sufre… sufre mucho. Es como que todas las penas que yo he curado, se hubieran acumulado en una sola. Tengo miedo de que llegue a pasar eso a escala mayor.

Es por eso que soy un cobarde! Tengo miedo de dejarla sentir.

Es un círculo vicioso. Si dejo de interferir en sus sentimientos, va a sufrir más de lo que hubiera sufrido de no haberme entrometido yo antes. Pero lo hice, me entrometí, y ahora estoy metido en un pasillo del que no puedo salir, estoy metido en un laberinto sin salida. Y me asusta el pensar que pasaría si yo no estuviera.

Demonios, no sé qué hacer. Soy un cobarde manipulador.

* * *

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A: Tercer capítulo de 1000 demonios! O... viñeta, no sé. Personalmente es el que más me gusta hasta ahora. Espero que a Uds. también les guste! Espero sus reviews.. para criticar, opinar, dar sugerencias o tomatasos! :D Jajaja.

* * *

**

1000 demonios

_"Y lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas  
y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más"_

Cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo… Todas esas cosas me acosan. Me persiguen como fantasmas, como sombras que vuelan alrededor mío, gritando, vociferando en silencio acusaciones que son ciertas, que yo sé que son reales. Me gritan que cometí un error, que soy un monstruo. Y tienen razón. Yo sé que tienen razón.

Pero la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más. Siento el dolor en su punto máximo. Cada segundo me desgarra, cada minuto me asfixia. Y al verlas a ellas… siento como el corazón se me desangra. Siento como cada latido desbocado me lastima, y lo merezco. Yo herí a la gente que quiero, por lo menos a dos de ellos.

Leah. Ese fue el principio de todo. Yo la quería, me sentía feliz. Pero me tuve que imprimar. Vi a Emily, y todo acabó ahí. No, ojalá hubiera acabado ahí, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Yo era muy feliz con Emily, la amaba. Pero debía soportar la culpa de ver a Leah todos los días, con esa cara suya destrozada, con el corazón hecho añicos. Y yo odiaba verla así, me dolía… Porque algún día yo la amé tanto, y la verdad es que la palabra _tanto_ se queda corta. Pero yo era un maldita fiera, un "hombre lobo", que tuvo que imprimarse. Y la verdad es que por un lado… lo agradezco. Emily es maravillosa. Y la amo, sí, la amo. Pero a ella también la herí, solo que de otra forma. A ella era imposible dejar de amarla. Pero de todas formar la lastimé, y por culpa, nuevamente, de ser un hombre lobo.

Quizá si yo hubiera tenido más control, si hubiera sido más fuerte… Eso no hubiera pasado. Pero pasó. Y ahora cada vez que la veo… veo esas horrorosas cicatrices en su cara. Cicatrices que dejé yo. Que hice YO. Todos esos fantasmas me atormentan, me acosan como acosan a los que han matado alguien, como acosan a los que han perdido a algún ser querido. Y me siento igual de mal que toda esa gente. No, me siento peor. Cien veces peor. Mil veces por.

Es espantoso! Soportar el dolor que he provocado a dos personas al mismo tiempo… No lo puedo soportar. Sé que Emily me ha perdonado, que para ella no tiene importancia tener esas cicatrices. Pero a mí si me importa. No porque sienta que se ve mal. Ella siempre va a ser hermosa a mis ojos. Pero lo que veo en esas marcas no es a ella, sino a mí. Veo al monstruo que provocó esas heridas. Y lo espantoso es que yo soy ese monstruo.

Leah es otro cuento. Sé lo mucho que sufre, y eso es lo que más me duele. Pero ella también me "perdona". Sé que ella me quiere, y que lo único que quiere es que yo sea feliz. Por eso me exime, porque sabe que soy feliz con Emily. Pero no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable, y ella lo sabe, sabe que siento culpa, y eso la revienta. Trata de alejarse de mí a toda costa, de echar a correr cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Quizá la forma de no hacerla sufrir, es dejar de lamentarme. Odia que yo sienta tristeza por ella, que lo único que sienta por ella sea culpa, y pena. Pero no puedo.

Maldita brecha, maldita culpa. Pobre alma. Malditos fantasmas. Pobre Leah...

Sí, me acosan toda clase de fantasma. Toda clase de espectros. Para ser más específico, 2. El de Leah, y el de Emily. Pero al mismo tiempo cada una me trae miles de culpas, miles de fantasmas. Y como consecuencia, la brecha de mi alma… ya no puede abrirse más, o eso espero. No me imagino un dolor aún más grande del que siento ya. Suena imposible, casi impensable.


End file.
